An autonomous vehicle is often configured and controlled to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle must perform control operations so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path or speed in real time. The autonomous driving system or control system of the vehicle must make these control adjustments to cause the vehicle to follow the desired trajectory and travel at the desired speed, while avoiding obstacles. However, these control adjustments can result in abrupt, uncomfortable, or even unsafe vehicle maneuvers.